


keep the sun close by annica [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of keep the sun close by annica read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Yang has always been warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep the sun close by annica [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [keep the sun close](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129528) by [annica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annica/pseuds/annica). 



  
**Title** : keep the sun close  
 **Author** : annica (annicaspoon)  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : RWBY  
 **Character** : Ruby & Yang (Gen)  
 **Rating** : Teen and up Audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings reply  
 **Summary** : Yang has always been warm.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1129528)  
**Length** 0:33:55  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/keep%20the%20sun%20close%20by%20annica.mp3.zip)


End file.
